Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tire dismantling device, in particular to an assembly and disassembly device for automobile tire.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, devices for dismantling vehicle tires, with structures as shown in FIG. 2, generally comprise a device case 21, an upright 22, a tire dismantling tool 23 and a workbench 44; the workbench 44 consists of two cylinders 25 and claws. The device case 21 is also provided with a gearbox 26 inside. A motor support 27 is needed to support a motor 28 located in the device case 21. The motor 28 and the gearbox 26 are connected through a belt 29. The gearbox 26 has a main shaft connected with the workbench. The working principle is as follows: the motor 28 drives the gearbox 26 through the belt 29, and the gearbox 26 drives the workbench 44 through the main shaft to meet the requirement for dismantling the tires.
The structure of the gearbox used can be seen in FIG. 1. This is the structure of the gearboxes of all tire dismantling devices in the world, all employing worm and gear for reducing drive. The gearbox body consists of an upper cover 2 and a lower cover 3 and the main shaft penetrates the case. The main shaft 1 is connected with a turbine 4 and a worm 5 for drive. However, the turbine 4 and the worm 5 consume about 20% of the power during drive, and then, with the addition of 10% of the power consumed when the belt moves, the actual motor power transmitted to the workbench is about 70%. the torque tester tests that the torsional force of a 220V 0.75 kw motor is about 1,100 N·m, when reaching the workbench, where a lot of the power is consumed.
Besides, during installation, the gearbox 26 is required to be connected with the device case 21; then, the motor 28 is connected with the gearbox 26 through a motor support 27. Next, a belt 29 is installed to connect the gearbox 26 and the motor 28. From the above configuration, it can be shown that, those kind of gearboxes have defects such as difficulty in assembling, large power consumption, severe wearing of the turbine and worm after being used for a period of time, generation of clearances which causes failure to reach the required torsional force. Besides, after being used for a period of time, the belt also has to be re-fastened and after the belt becomes worn, a new one has to be installed to maintain normal working conditions.